Evan Tramel: Eternal Battle
by wownow entertainment
Summary: The incrediable Epic story about a cool guy named evan and his epic tastic adventures in the zooverse also santa is in it too i think so thats cool wip
1. Prelude: Fires of Corruption

Far away in another universe a new being comes into existence.

This being's arrival would forcefully hearken a new era in this universe, and indeed would come to affect the fate of the multiverse at large.

This being's arrival would plunge the unwary universe into irreversible fiery chaos, what one would consider a particularly odd apocalypse.

This being's arrival would forever change the lives of many in other universes, those graced with knowledge of his existence and incredible power.

This being's arrival would inadvertently give others the ability to use his power for purposes of reshaping the multiverse to their liking.

This being's name is Squeak.


	2. Prologue: Logs from Project Decipher

Chapter 1: Logs from the Very Late Pre-Emergence Era

Logs from before Squeak's Emergence, retrieved approx. 25 years post Squeak's Emergence.

* * *

Data Logs 4842:

A: This is Zongtrog form the Zenneti nebula. Current status of subject?

B: Qeriop Over. Current status of singularity: Stable, no fluctuations for 12 Billion Plutonium Ions.

A: Good. So, the experiment is a go?

B: Yes, as soon as we can evacuate the 5th galactic quadrant. We do not want any injury.

A. Affirmative. How long should this take?

B. Only about 10000 more Galactic Ions, Sir.

A. Good. I'll get General Sanders on the line.

[General Sanders is contacted.]

C. Yes Hello What this is Sanders. Current status?

B. Going smoothly, General. How is the evacuation going? You'd probably want to get out of there soon, sir.

C. I'm already on my way.

A. Are you attending the viewing, Sanders?

C. Oy Vey! I don't think I could take it. If only my eyesight hadn't deteriorated so much in the 77th Battle of Deterinycadeszyts. Tha-

[Communications cut off for 200 Plutonium Ions]

B: Zongtrog can you get Commander Yuiopohyhfrg on the line?

A: What happened?

B: Technical difficulties. The Singularity fluctuated again. We had safe guard for when the singularity would have been cracked, but this caught us off guard. All's well though, our safeguards are online.

D: Commander Yuiopohyhfrg Reporting. Status?

[Oerion then gave a long, boring explanation of what he just said]

D: Interesting.

C: Oh hey! Long time no see, Yuiopohyhfrg.

D: This is not the time Sanders. Is the evacuation finished.

C. Yes. I'm on my way back.

D: Ok then. Operation Decipher is a go.

[End of Data Logs 4842]

* * *

Internal Memo Log 323465

Unknown: Requesting status of power in Sector 5 Ertyiuyoyip Organization Research Base.

Unknown 2: ...I repeat, we are under a Code Retyuop. The Singularity has jammed our external sensors and signals.

Unknown: Shield Status?

Unknown 2: Nothing damaged, sir. all systems are a go. This incident was just a overlook in security. It will not happen again.

Unknown: I assume the operation is still being carried out?

Unknown 2: Yes, sir. Luckily too, for all the power this thing will give us. It may evn nbe able to power interuniver-

Unknown 3 (likely a bot):PLEASE REFRAIN FROM DISCUSSING PRIVATE INFORMATION ON LOGS WITH B-LEVEL SECURITY.

[Memo is closed]

* * *

Ertyiuyoyip Organization Control Room: Final Transmission Log

-Operation Decipher is officially a go…

-Space-Drones are approaching Site 75, approx. 673k Light-Ions away from target…

-543k

-489k

-334k

-199k

-75k

-10k

-1k

-Target Reached… Beginning Pre-Startup…

-Pre-Startup Successful

-Startup Successful

-Starting Final Checkup…

-Final Checkup Successful

-Singularity Cracking is a go…

-Final Countdown is a go...

-8

-7

-6

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

-0

-Cracking has begun…

-Status 0%

-Status 1%

-Status 46%

-Status 75%

-Status ERROR CODigop[isg[opisfosjghhio5uyi8u56ol5h65hj66h8&*()&*()

-89780-780578575bb5bb7&&**&*(epic9707*&&*(^&(^&BB4no7^O^&njmjmn4&*&*&8-_

-CONTACTING….

-ERROR: ALL DRONE SYSTEMS DOWN

-THIS IS NOT A DRILL

-SINGULARITY BELIVED TO BE INTENSELY DESTABILIZED  
657u986078650896786n7587076847mnj689546j8576458n568765876088096n6n056578436537846784537863459786345876354gal-058-345698-actic9jfdghjdgfhdsdgshfjghjkgfkjfgasdjhfgskhfgk0space09900-60-58469nnn7772758937897yy77777782732489578457-bea'';;;\\\ns!%^%^&%^*%^$%&^$%#$ ! !

[Transmission cuts off]


	3. chapeter 1: fishtales

meanwile….or later mabye idk…..

fishtales

THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE ANDERSON FOUNDATION FOR EARLY LEARNING, A GRANT FROM THE DEPARTMENT OF EDUCATION AND VIEWERS LIKE YOU!

THANK YOU!

some cool fish is swimminhg in theh water…cleopatra and her cool friend puffer the pufferfish.

ok so one day these cool fishs, cleopatra the anglerfish and puffer the puffer, are nicely swimming out in the waters.

'weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' said cleopatra, rasing noob puffer."hahah im going faster than you puffer said cleopatra, going faster than puffer.'

'but tradegdy would soon befall the cool fishd

celpatra realized they had swimmed out too far from there reef home.

"oh no I think we are in shark infested waters,', said cleo.

"*puffer noises*" said puffer.

"yea, there are all type of dangerous sharks out here", said celopatra. some of them are really big and mean and dum and noobs at playing video games

"one time some dum fish namned Sammy the sardine waent out here and then died hah noob

sahrks will always try to kill you no matter what if they find you so look out"

but then they saw something bad:: OLLIE THE OCTOPUS WAS BEING CASED BY A SHARK!

"what the heck is ollie doing down tere! said celopatr

"she's is going to die!"

Puffer: *puffer noise* (translated: OH FRICK WHAT OH FRICK NO WHAT THE CRAP OH GOD NO OLLIE LOOK OUT WHAT THE FRICK NO THE SHARKS ARE GOING THE GET HER OLLIE WATCH OUT NOOO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING OH FRICK NO OLLIE NOOOOOOOOO!}

ollie epically evaded the shaekrs. she but then the sharks appeared! cleoppatra yelled at ollie to swim fast and she did. ollie the noob octopus diisapered into the watery water. cleo and puffer, seeing another shark caome toward them, barely had time to escape, they escaped nicely.

meanwhile, and epic monta ray named crash was swimming in the reef. "just another beautiful day in my reef, said Crash, as he swam through the reef, swimming through the reef."

"oh look at this epic fish so col ifo bout this fish is -Pterophyllum is a small genus of freshwater fish from the family Cichlidae known to most aquarists as angelfish. All Pterophyllum species originate from the Amazon Basin, Orinoco Basin and various rivers in the Guiana Shield in tropical South America. The three species of Pterophyllum are unusually shaped for cichlids being greatly laterally compressed, with round bodies and elongated triangular dorsal and anal fins. This body shape allows them to hide among roots and plants, often on a vertical surface. Naturally occurring angelfish are frequently striped longitudinally, colouration which provides additional camouflage. Angelfish are ambush predators and prey on small fish and macroinvertebrates. All Pterophyllum species form monogamous pairs. Eggs are generally laid on a submerged log or a flattened leaf. As is the case for other cichlids, brood care is highly developed. Pterophyllum should not be confused with marine angelfish, perciform fish found on shallow ocean reefs ints that epic cool fish right." said crash.

"yeah you kinow if you need help, crash is here" said crash to a ugly fish gy. "im the coolest fish in the sea sunglasses emoji." "hey look overt Lionfish are known for their venomous fin rays, an uncommon feature among marine fish in the East Coast coral reefs. The potency of their venom makes them excellent predators and hazardous to fishermen and divers.[2] Pterois venom produced negative inotropic and chronotropic effects when tested in both frog and clam hearts[28] and has a depressing effect on rabbit blood pressure.[29] These results are thought to be due to nitric oxide release.[10] In humans, Pterois venom can cause systemic effects such as extreme pain, nausea, vomiting, fever, breathing difficulties, convulsions, dizziness, redness on the affected area, headache, numbness, paresthesia (pins and needles), heartburn, diarrhea, and sweating. Rarely, such stings can cause temporary paralysis of the limbs, heart failure, and even death. Fatalities are common in very young children, the elderly, those with a weak immune system, or those who are allergic to their venom. Their venom is rarely fatal to healthy adults, but some species have enough venom to produce extreme discomfort for a period of several days. However, Pterois venom is a danger to allergic victims as they may experience anaphylaxis, a serious and often life-threatening condition that requires immediate emergency medical treatment. Severe allergic reactions to Pterois venom include chest pain, severe breathing difficulties, a drop in blood pressure, swelling of the tongue, sweating, runny nose, or slurred speech. Such reactions can be fatal if not treated. there its my cool friend lion fish nice and cool."

and then the coo, Crash also saw a cool parrot fish keeping the reef clean. "WOW, just like a real parrot says crash. then crash sees two fish huriedly swimming toward him. "HEY HEY Wahts the matterfish why are youre scales so ruffled!"

"SHARKS!'shouted cleopatra, metting crash.

line break

"ok so heres what hapened said cleopatra and not puffer since he can not speak","our cool friend ollie the octopus have been chase by SHARKS! so me and my cool puffer freined puffer were over here chilling when supenndy SHARKS! appeared cause we swam into therei territories, we tried to leaver but then we saw our other friend Ollie the Octopus swimming towards the SHARKS! for some reson. we were going to warn her but then more noob SHARK!s came out of nowhere and we ran away. we got separted from ollie and now we need to find her."

"puffer sounds"

"Luckilly ou found me!" said crash "im so cool and I can help you find youre friend." But what kind of fish you are?

"im angler fish, noob, said cleo,patra, im cooll want a learning ok here: "Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version In other projects Wikimedia Commons Wikispecies Languages العربية Deutsch Español Français Bahasa Indonesia Italiano 日本語 Русский Edit links" LEARNING IS FUN!

"wow now those are some cool fun fish facts nice cool learning about fish is fun who is youre friend" speaked crash

'hes puffer! said celo. "he is puffer fish"

"WOW COOL!" saideth the monta ray' but what is he saying?"

"puffer noises" (translation: you are a dumb noob crash the manata ray lol XD")

"he s taking about the shark atak! lied" ungamer colepatra.

"ok cool trasnlaste I don't speak puffer noob."

"ok so the mean shark came here and almost ate olie the squid!" but she escaped and is juts being chased by the shark now ok cool…."

"thtas not good, spoken the monta ray."I don't know how youll find her, the ocean is big and your dum small noobs."

"IM NOT A NOOB YOU ULTRA NOOB OK""""" said cleo.

"but how are yu going to find her when the ocean is not not unsmall.? confusingly said crash the monta ray (seriously guys help me what the frick does not not unsmall mean im so lost)

"I know what im doing since I have a collage degree in fish" said cleo,

"ok lets look around reef that wouyld be cool ok lets go."

"ok so now we find this cool sea trutele called breeze ok lets go.

Amazing World of Fish

Fish rule the world. That is, they're one of the oldest animal families to live on Earth. They were here long before the dinosaurs – about 500 million years ago — and they still thrive. There are over 25,000 known species of fish. There are probably many more that we haven't discovered yet.

Trouts are freshwater fishes. They live in lakes and rivers.

Fish are vertebrates. That means they have a backbone. But unlike mammals, fish don't have lungs. They breathe by taking oxygen from the water in through their mouths, where it passes over the gills. The gills then absorb oxygen from the water and send the oxygen throughout the body. Some fish are carnivores. They eat other fish and small animals and insects. Other fish are omnivores, eating both plants and animals.

Salmon fish migrate every year to breed and lay eggs.

Fun Facts About Fish for Kids

Fish are cold-blooded like reptiles and amphibians. They can't control their body temperature.

Some fish live in salt water, such as halibut and cod. They live in oceans and seas. Freshwater fish, such as trout and catfish, live in lakes and rivers.

Salmon migrate every year to breed and lay eggs.

Fish have a good sense of taste, sight and touch. They can feel pain.

The largest fish is the great whale shark. It can grow to 50 feet long. The tiny Philippine goby is about the size of your pinky fingernail.

The tiny Philippine Goby is about the size of your pinky fingernail.

Fish Vocabulary

 **Thrive** : grow and live well

 **Vertebrate** : an animal with a backbone

 **Cold-blooded** : unable to regulate body temperature

 **Migrate** : temporarily move

Despite their horsey shape, sea horses are fish. They have very small fins and can't swim fast.

Learn More All About Fish And Their Major Types

Watch an intriguing video about how the seahorses got their body shape:

A video documentary about the anatomy of a seahorse.

Fish Q&A

 **Question** : Are seahorses fish?

 **Answer** : Despite their horsey shape, sea horses are fish. They have very small fins and can't swim fast.

—-

 **Question** : Do people ever farm fish?

 **Answer** : People farm, or raise, fish in the ocean, as well as on land. Large man-made pools or tanks are called hatcheries. Fish are born and raised here to sell as food.

Enjoyed the Easy Science for Kids Website all about Fish info? Take the FREE & fun all about Fish quiz and download FREE Fish worksheet for kids. For lengthy info click here.

so then they learned about sea turtle: wiki/Sea_turtle ok copy the link to epically learn.

"hey guys im breeze said breeze the sea turtle" hey how can I help you

"we need to find a noob who got thiefed by a shark or something I don't know" said crash the montana ray.

"yeah I headrd about theat letsdgo said breez and the went go through a CLOUD! of jelly fish who the y dodged using theier epic ninja skills.

then breeze left cause he is cool.

BUT THEN?!

a big ton thing of fishs appeared. they hbad telepathy, and acted as a hivem ind

they made a buch of cool numbers and stuff cuse they were in school learning (just like you just did about fish.

fish schooling works by telepatchy I said since I don't know how fish schooling actually works and thehjn the learned about fish shool ore something WHO CARES BOREING!

ok so anyway puffer has telpahy to so he talks to the dumb fish in the shcool and they say

"YEAH WE HAVE SSEN THE OCTO NOOB SHE WAS EING CHASEED BY MEAND DUM LOSE SHARKS ANF THEN SHE RAN IN TO A COOL CORAL FOREST THAT THE SHARKS WOULD HOPEFUL LEAVE!" said the shool.

so the stupid hero's set off the find the ollie octudpus

"hey guys im going to theach more cool thing learning time. said coelptrata

Space Facts

Read some fun space facts for kids and find out more about astronomy, the Moon, planets, our Sun, the Milky Way galaxy, our Universe and much more.

Children will love the cool, crazy, strange, funny, weird, odd, bizarre and wacky information as well as did you know facts and other interesting space info that will help them learn a thing or two along the way.

Sponsored Links

The Sun is over 300000 times larger than earth. More Sun facts.

Halley's Comet was last seen in the inner Solar System in 1986, it will be visible again from Earth sometime in 2061 (get your camera ready). More comet facts.

Venus is the hottest planet in our solar system with a surface temperature of over 450 degrees celcius.

Many scientists believe that an asteroid impact caused the extinction of the dinosaurs around 65 million years ago. More asteroid facts.

The Solar System formed around 4.6 billion years ago. More Solar System facts.

The Moon appears to have more craters and scars than Earth because it has a lot less natural activity going on, the Earth is constantly reforming its surface through earthquakes, erosion, rain, wind and plants growing on the surface, while the moon has very little weather to alter its appearance. More Moon facts.

Saturn isn't the only ringed planet, other gas giants such as Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune also have rings, they are just less obvious.

Footprints and tyre tracks left behind by astronauts on the moon will stay there forever as there is no wind to blow them away.

In 2006, astronomers changed the definition of a planet. This means that Pluto is now referred to as a dwarf planet. Learn more dwarf planet facts.

Because of lower gravity, a person who weighs 200 pounds on earth would only weigh 76 pounds on the surface of Mars.

The only planet that rotates on its side like a barrel is Uranus. The only planet that spins backwards relative to the others is Venus.

Some of the fastest meteoroids can travel through the solar system at a speed of around 42 kilometres per second (26 miles per second). Check out more meteoroid facts or learn the difference between comets, asteroids and meteoroids.

The first man made object sent into space was in 1957 when the Russian satellite named Sputnik was launched.

Jupiter's 4 biggest moons are named Europa, Ganymede, Callisto and Io. More Solar System moon facts.

It is because of the Sun & Moons gravity that we have high & low tides.

For a list of important space definitions take a look at our glossary of easy space and astronomy definitions for kids.

wait no that's the wrong facts

stock images of fish

stock images of fish reefs ocean google

ocean stock background free

cool fish fun facts

do fishes breath?

other cool fish cool fish facts

fun fish facts for kids

calcium carbonate

how to make Minecraft server free no survey

ok now the meet carahs' mantra ray brother so epic funny

and then he talks to him and he also says that an octopus has been casing a noob shark I mean the other way around never mind now we have to find the moray ell.

"puffer noises"

hey welcome to the monata ray zone look at all the cool mantara rays. they are cool

ok I don't know what to put here

never mind so then the go through some jeelies agian even though they did that earlier.

"yay me made it" saids cleopatra when they have make it through the dum jellies.

ok now its time o learn again." they learn about sea horses which are really cool but we learnerd about it earlier.

buth then: TRAGEDY hAPENNNNNNNNED!

they came across the evil EELL

and have an epic fight seen.

cleo used her epicpowers , spring across trhe water, to attacked the eel. then the eel treid toi eat PUFFER! so moantqa ray shot lazers out of his eyeys and blocked the attack. POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW1 was how it sounded. BUT THEN THE EPIC GAMER PUFFER UNVILED HIS EPIC GAMER POWER HE INFLATED LIKE A PUFFERFISH SINCE HE IS A PUFFERFISH AND SHOT A LASER AT THE EEL. BUT THEN THE EEL TELEPOTERED BEHING CELOPARTA AND SUPORSIDED ATTACKED HER WITH HIS EPIC BITE AATK BUT PPUFFER BOUNCED HIS EPIC LASER ATTACK AGAINTS THE WAL AND THEN THE EEL WAS GOT SHOTED BY THE ATTACK IT WAS SO EPIC IT WENT LIKE BOOOOMMNMKMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm AND THEN CRASH EPIC MONATA RAY HAD AND EPIC RAP BATTLE WITH ETHE EELL!

crash: yo Im the coolest youre lame yopur dume noob you get reacked poop noob.

im the colest guy in the all the land, with epic raps and epic snans

yo were the coolest bettere than the rest yo epic *dabs*

eel: no youre a noob you are not cool, no look a stupid noob fool

you lose in video games like a shakr cause youre not cool ypure just a fool.

yo you just got raosted "whips and nannes*

crash: NO U! *dabs, whips, naenens, flosses, tposes, and does all the epic dances at the same time*

the pure epic energy of the at cool dance knocked out the noob eel he is defeated.

"ok you win said th eel and then he doesn't eat them after maiking them answer some questions:

Name_Date_ Class Period_

(please circle using #2 pencil only)

 **QUESTION 1: WHAT ARE MORRAY EELS?**

 _a: snake_

 _b: fish_

 _c: good at video games_

 _d: cool_

 **QUESTION 2: WHO MADE THIS STORY?**

 _a: evan tramel_

 _b: kj schrock_

 _c: dash_

 _d: squeak_

 **QUESTION 3: WHAT IS THIS MOVIE CALLED?**

 _a: fishtales_

 _b: space guardians_

 _c. star paws_

 _d: zoo wars_

 _e: a frozen christmas_

(answers at bottom of story.)

ok so cleo answered the questions correctly since she is smart went to school so the mean eel told them where he had seen the shkraksa go which was that they go into a cave where some lobstets are.

"wow, what a fish tale, said crash"

so they into the cave

they alos have to go into a river I fogtet to menton wer olli went.

"I realize a problem," said cole.

"we are freash water so we cannot go into it"

"maybe the lobstetrs in the shiop can help." puffer did not say since he cannot speak crash said it not puffer.

then they

Shark Family

From scary movies to beachside signs, sharks have a hair-raising reputation. But are they really as scary as they're portrayed? The truth is, only 25 species (out of 368 species) attack humans, and only about 100 people each year are attacked by sharks. More people die every year from bee stings, natural disasters such as earthquakes, hurricanes or lightning strikes, volcanoes, and tens of thousands die in car and road accidents. The bull shark is the shark most often responsible for attacks, because it swims in the same shallow waters preferred by swimmers.

The spined pygmy shark grows only 7 inches long.

Sharks are ancient animals. They've been on earth for at least 420 million years. Sharks, unlike most fish, don't have bones, but cartilage, which is a soft, sinewy substance. They have several rows of teeth and might have as many as 3,000 teeth in their mouths at one time. When one tooth falls out, another one moves forward to replace it.

Sponsored Links :

The whale shark can reach over 50 feet long.

Fun Facts About Sharks for Kids

It's hard to see in the murky waters of the deep, but sharks have excellent vision. Their night vision is better than a cat's or a wolf's.

A shark's sense of smell is 10,000 times better than a human's.

Sharks can detect electrical impulses, including another animal's beating heart. That's a little creepy, isn't it?

Sharks are picky eaters. They often take one bite of something before they decide to go in for the kill. This is why they often swim away after "tasting" a human.

Sharks have several rows of teeth and might have as many as 3,000 teeth in their mouths at one time.

Shark Vocabulary

 **Reputation** : the image or idea people have of a person, animal or thing

 **Portray** : how someone or something is described

 **Ancient** : old

 **Substance** : material

 **Murky** : dark, cloudy

The bull shark is the shark most often responsible for attacks, because it swims in the same shallow waters preferred by swimmers.

Learn More All About Sharks

Watch this exciting documentary video of the biggest shark that ever lived, Megalodon!

A video documentary about a historical giant shark, Megalodon.

Shark QUESTIONS & ANSWERS for kids

 **Question 1** : _How big are sharks?_

 **Answer 1** : Sharks can range in size from tiny to as big as a bus. The spined pygmy shark grows only 7 inches long, while the whale shark can reach over 50 feet long. Most sharks are about the same size as a human, or slightly larger.

 **Question 2** : _Are all sharks carnivores?_

 **Answer 2** : All sharks are meat eaters. Small sharks eat plankton, small animals and shellfish. Large sharks eat fish, sea lions and seals.

 **Question 3:** _How many species of shark are there?_

 **Answer 3:** For now we know of over 500 different shark types in our waters. New species get discovered every year. Fossils found over time suggest that millions of years ago there may have been over 3000 different shark species, this would have been when water levels where much higher and the climate warmer.

 **Question 4:** _How do sharks hear?_

 **Answer 4:** Sharks have inner ears, they have very small openings on the side of their heads. Sharks have fantastic hearing, they are tuned into much lower frequencies than us and they can hear movement in the water from miles away.

 **Question 5:** _What is the biggest shark?_

 **Answer 5:** A whale shark can reach over 20 meters in length making is the largest shark at present.

 **Question 6:** _How long can a great white shark live?_

 **Answer 6:** Studies to date show that a great white shark can live up to 70 years.

 **Question 7:** _What is the fastest shark?_

 **Answer 7:** The Shortfin Mako Shark is the fastest of the shark species reaching speed of 60 miles per hour when in pursuit of prey like tuna and other fish.

 **Question 8:** _Do_ _sharks Have predators?_

 **Answer 8:** Yes they do and even the great white has. Orca whales also know as killer whales will attack great white sharks. Although it is rare it can happen. Sharks are generally the rulers of the oceans.

 **Question 9:** _Do sharks have a good sense of smell?_

 **Answer 9:** Sharks have an amazing sense of smell. A shark can smell even a single drop of blood in the water. Just because a shark picks up a sense of blood in the water it doesn't mean it will go on the hunt. A shark will only eat when hungry.

 **Question 10:** _Can a shark drown?_

 **Answer 10:** Most sharks can drown, in order not to do so they need to keep moving.

 **Question 11:** _Do all shark species attack humans?_

 **Answer 11:** No, in fact 97% of the shark species have no interest in us and are completely harmless. Even great white shark attacks are extremely rare.

 **Question 12:** _How high can a shark jump?_

 **Answer 12:** The Mako and the Great White sharks are known to be great jumpers. The great white can jump up to 3 meters while the Mako shark can jump as high as 9 meters.

Enjoyed the Easy Science for Kids Website all about Sharks info? Take the FREE & fun all about Sharks quiz and download FREE all about Sharks worksheet for kids. For lengthy info click here.

One Comment on "Shark Family"

 _Shark Facts for Kids | Gail's Science for Kindergarten Kids_ says:

November 22, 2013 at 6:11 PM

[…] Interested for more facts about sharks? Then click here […]

 **Cite this Page**

Shark Worksheet Quiz / Question Paper

Shark1

went in to a abdoned ship thing.

line brkea

"hello little fish" said theh lobtrets in frence accented "welcoim too the epic magic lobtetrtes ship""

wait your ear a magic LOBstretsreesrterrtsr?"?" spoke monto rai

"yeah we are cool magic lodsbterst ship guardians of the tresreesu shop…

crsh was supre SURPRISED… casue how lodstres magic?/? is a mysteryyy! he neverred heard aobout magic lopstrets, titre epoic

"we cool lodbpsdtetresrttstssrtrtstsdtrse can grant any one" wish said the losrtrsbspdstsnnssposposporerts."we are the most powerfuluesest lobsrstrsrtsslsopsosslssoeollsosleosoisrsrtstrstrsrsts in the OCAN.!

but fiest youhave to answer some thingsssss again

"drn I hate answereing things dum school is not cool."

 **QUESTION 4: IS A FISH A MAMMAL?**

 _a: yes_

 _b: no_

 _c: maybe?_

 _d: all of the above_

 **QUESTION 5:ARE LODSTRRTSPOPOSBRTSRSRTRTRSRTSOPS BUGS?**

 _a: of course noob_

 _b: yes_

 _c: crabs are cool_

 _d: hermit crabs have 5 legs_

 **QUESTION 6; Who is the coolest?**

 _a: crabs_

 _b: funny youtube videos_

 _c:_

 _d: squeak_

lnie brek

if you failed the test you are noob, but not noob cleo didi pass test.

"wow you passed test said magic crabs."

"Ok so here is what we know about ollir. we gave her the powere to swim in fresh water so she could escape the shark…""NOW WE CAN GIVE YOU COOL WISH USING ARE EPIC POWER"

the lobststetetet3tetrtretetereretrererterterterterterterteretretretretretretyerterteretretreter said some cool magic word and than snaped his claw. WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOW" said everyone as the epic powere was used them.

"WOWHA THIS IS SAVAGEAGE SAID CRASH""

"PUFFER NOISERS" (translashun: puffer noises)

then the cool fishs were teleported into teh rivar."whaoh those, lobqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnms ,were magic?!:"?!" sided cleopatra

WOW WEREE IN FREAHS WATAR AND WEREWE DOING GREATE!" spoked cleo again

lets teached learned about fish now ok noobs it shool learn time ok ::::::" spoketh the monta ray

said cleo, " ok so today we will learn Fish are gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals that lack limbs with digits. They form a sister group to the tunicates, together forming the olfactores. Included in this definition are the living hagfish, lampreys, and cartilaginous and bony fish as well as various extinct related groups. Tetrapods emerged within lobe-finned fishes, so cladistically they are fish as well. However, traditionally fish are rendered paraphyletic by excluding the tetrapods (i.e., the amphibians, reptiles, birds and mammals which all descended from within the same ancestry). Because in this manner the term "fish" is defined negatively as a paraphyletic group, it is not considered a formal taxonomic grouping in systematic biology, unless it is used in the cladistic sense, including tetrapods.[1][2] The traditional term pisces (also ichthyes) is considered a typological, but not a phylogenetic classification.

The earliest organisms that can be classified as fish were soft-bodied chordates that first appeared during the Cambrian period. Although they lacked a true spine, they possessed notochords which allowed them to be more agile than their invertebrate counterparts. Fish would continue to evolve through the Paleozoic era, diversifying into a wide variety of forms. Many fish of the Paleozoic developed external armor that protected them from predators. The first fish with jaws appeared in the Silurian period, after which many (such as sharks) became formidable marine predators rather than just the prey of arthropods.

Most fish are ectothermic ("cold-blooded"), allowing their body temperatures to vary as ambient temperatures change, though some of the large active swimmers like white shark and tuna can hold a higher core temperature.[3][4]

Fish can communicate in their underwater environments through the use of acoustic communication. Acoustic communication in fish involves the transmission of acoustic signals from one individual of a species to another. The production of sounds as a means of communication among fish is most often used in the context of feeding, aggression or courtship behaviour.[5] The sounds emitted by fish can vary depending on the species and stimulus involved. They can produce either stridulatory sounds by moving components of the skeletal system, or can produce non-stridulatory sounds by manipulating specialized organs such as the swimbladder.[6]

Fish are abundant in most bodies of water. They can be found in nearly all aquatic environments, from high mountain streams (e.g., char and gudgeon) to the abyssal and even hadal depths of the deepest oceans (e.g., gulpers and anglerfish), although no species has yet been documented in the deepest 25% of the ocean. With 33,600 described species, fish exhibit greater species diversity than any other group of vertebrates.[7][8]

Fish are an important resource for humans worldwide, especially as food. Commercial and subsistence fishers hunt fish in wild fisheries (see fishing) or farm them in ponds or in cages in the ocean (see aquaculture). They are also caught by recreational fishers, kept as pets, raised by fishkeepers, and exhibited in public aquaria. Fish have had a role in culture through the ages, serving as deities, religious symbols, and as the subjects of art, books and movies.

Evolution

Main article: Evolution of fish

Drawing of animal with large mouth, long tail, very small dorsal fins, and pectoral fins that attach towards the bottom of the body, resembling lizard legs in scale and development.[9]

Dunkleosteus was a gigantic, 10-metre (33 ft) long prehistoric fish of class Placodermi.

Fish do not represent a monophyletic group, and therefore the "evolution of fish" is not studied as a single event.[10]

Early fish from the fossil record are represented by a group of small, jawless, armored fish known as ostracoderms. Jawless fish lineages are mostly extinct. An extant clade, the lampreys may approximate ancient pre-jawed fish. The first jaws are found in Placodermi fossils. The diversity of jawed vertebrates may indicate the evolutionary advantage of a jawed mouth. It is unclear if the advantage of a hinged jaw is greater biting force, improved respiration, or a combination of factors.

Fish may have evolved from a creature similar to a coral-like sea squirt, whose larvae resemble primitive fish in important ways. The first ancestors of fish may have kept the larval form into adulthood (as some sea squirts do today), although perhaps the reverse is the case.

Taxonomy

Fish are a paraphyletic group: that is, any clade containing all fish also contains the tetrapods, which are not fish. For this reason, groups such as the "Class Pisces" seen in older reference works are no longer used in formal classifications.

Leedsichthys (left), of the subclass Actinopterygii, is the largest known fish, with estimates in 2005 putting its maximum size at 16 metres (52 ft).

Traditional classification divides fish into three extant classes, and with extinct forms sometimes classified within the tree, sometimes as their own classes:[11][12]

Class Agnatha (jawless fish)

Subclass Cyclostomata (hagfish and lampreys)

Subclass Ostracodermi (armoured jawless fish) †

Class Chondrichthyes (cartilaginous fish)

Subclass Elasmobranchii (sharks and rays)

Subclass Holocephali (chimaeras and extinct relatives)

Class Placodermi (armoured fish) †

Class Acanthodii ("spiny sharks", sometimes classified under bony fishes)†

Class Osteichthyes (bony fish)

Subclass Actinopterygii (ray finned fishes)

Subclass Sarcopterygii (fleshy finned fishes, ancestors of tetrapods)

The above scheme is the one most commonly encountered in non-specialist and general works. Many of the above groups are paraphyletic, in that they have given rise to successive groups: Agnathans are ancestral to Chondrichthyes, who again have given rise to Acanthodiians, the ancestors of Osteichthyes. With the arrival of phylogenetic nomenclature, the fishes has been split up into a more detailed scheme, with the following major groups:

Class Myxini (hagfish)

Class Pteraspidomorphi † (early jawless fish)

Class Thelodonti †

Class Anaspida †

Class Petromyzontida or Hyperoartia

Petromyzontidae (lampreys)

Class Conodonta (conodonts) †

Class Cephalaspidomorphi † (early jawless fish)

(unranked) Galeaspida †

(unranked) Pituriaspida †

(unranked) Osteostraci †

Infraphylum Gnathostomata (jawed vertebrates)

Class Placodermi † (armoured fish)

Class Chondrichthyes (cartilaginous fish)

Class Acanthodii † (spiny sharks)

Superclass Osteichthyes (bony fish)

Class Actinopterygii (ray-finned fish)

Subclass Chondrostei

Order Acipenseriformes (sturgeons and paddlefishes)

Order Polypteriformes (reedfishes and bichirs).

Subclass Neopterygii

Infraclass Holostei (gars and bowfins)

Infraclass Teleostei (many orders of common fish)

Class Sarcopterygii (lobe-finned fish)

Subclass Actinistia (coelacanths)

Subclass Dipnoi (lungfish)

† – indicates extinct taxon

Some palaeontologists contend that because Conodonta are chordates, they are primitive fish. For a fuller treatment of this taxonomy, see the vertebrate article.

The position of hagfish in the phylum Chordata is not settled. Phylogenetic research in 1998 and 1999 supported the idea that the hagfish and the lampreys form a natural group, the Cyclostomata, that is a sister group of the Gnathostomata.[13][14]

The various fish groups account for more than half of vertebrate species. There are almost 28,000 known extant species, of which almost 27,000 are bony fish, with 970 sharks, rays, and chimeras and about 108 hagfish and lampreys.[15] A third of these species fall within the nine largest families; from largest to smallest, these families are Cyprinidae, Gobiidae, Cichlidae, Characidae, Loricariidae, Balitoridae, Serranidae, Labridae, and Scorpaenidae. About 64 families are monotypic, containing only one species. The final total of extant species may grow to exceed 32,500.[16]

Diversity

Main article: Diversity of fish

Agnatha

(Pacific hagfish)

Chondrichthyes

(Horn shark)

Actinopterygii

(Brown trout)

Sarcopterygii

(Coelacanth)

The term "fish" most precisely describes any non-tetrapod craniate (i.e. an animal with a skull and in most cases a backbone) that has gills throughout life and whose limbs, if any, are in the shape of fins.[17] Unlike groupings such as birds or mammals, fish are not a single clade but a paraphyletic collection of taxa, including hagfishes, lampreys, sharks and rays, ray-finned fish, coelacanths, and lungfish.[18][19] Indeed, lungfish and coelacanths are closer relatives of tetrapods (such as mammals, birds, amphibians, etc.) than of other fish such as ray-finned fish or sharks, so the last common ancestor of all fish is also an ancestor to tetrapods. As paraphyletic groups are no longer recognised in modern systematic biology, the use of the term "fish" as a biological group must be avoided.

Many types of aquatic animals commonly referred to as "fish" are not fish in the sense given above; examples include shellfish, cuttlefish, starfish, crayfish and jellyfish. In earlier times, even biologists did not make a distinction – sixteenth century natural historians classified also seals, whales, amphibians, crocodiles, even hippopotamuses, as well as a host of aquatic invertebrates, as fish.[20] However, according to the definition above, all mammals, including cetaceans like whales and dolphins, are not fish. In some contexts, especially in aquaculture, the true fish are referred to as finfish (or fin fish) to distinguish them from these other animals.

Photo of fish with many narrow, straight appendages. Some are end in points, and others are longer, ending in two or three approximately flat, triangular flaps, each with a dark spot.

A relative of the seahorses, the leafy seadragon's appendages allow it to camouflage (in the form of crypsis) with the surrounding seaweed.

A typical fish is ectothermic, has a streamlined body for rapid swimming, extracts oxygen from water using gills or uses an accessory breathing organ to breathe atmospheric oxygen, has two sets of paired fins, usually one or two (rarely three) dorsal fins, an anal fin, and a tail fin, has jaws, has skin that is usually covered with scales, and lays eggs.

Each criterion has exceptions. Tuna, swordfish, and some species of sharks show some warm-blooded adaptations – they can heat their bodies significantly above ambient water temperature.[18] Streamlining and swimming performance varies from fish such as tuna, salmon, and jacks that can cover 10–20 body-lengths per second to species such as eels and rays that swim no more than 0.5 body-lengths per second.[21] Many groups of freshwater fish extract oxygen from the air as well as from the water using a variety of different structures. Lungfish have paired lungs similar to those of tetrapods, gouramis have a structure called the labyrinth organ that performs a similar function, while many catfish, such as Corydoras extract oxygen via the intestine or stomach.[22] Body shape and the arrangement of the fins is highly variable, covering such seemingly un-fishlike forms as seahorses, pufferfish, anglerfish, and gulpers. Similarly, the surface of the skin may be naked (as in moray eels), or covered with scales of a variety of different types usually defined as placoid (typical of sharks and rays), cosmoid (fossil lungfish and coelacanths), ganoid (various fossil fish but also living gars and bichirs), cycloid, and ctenoid (these last two are found on most bony fish).[23] There are even fish that live mostly on land or lay their eggs on land near water.[24] Mudskippers feed and interact with one another on mudflats and go underwater to hide in their burrows.[25] A single, undescribed species of Phreatobius, has been called a true "land fish" as this worm-like catfish strictly lives among waterlogged leaf litter.[26][27] Many species live in underground lakes, underground rivers or aquifers and are popularly known as cavefish.[28]

Fish range in size from the huge 16-metre (52 ft) whale shark to the tiny 8-millimetre (0.3 in) stout infantfish.

Fish species diversity is roughly divided equally between marine (oceanic) and freshwater ecosystems. Coral reefs in the Indo-Pacific constitute the center of diversity for marine fishes, whereas continental freshwater fishes are most diverse in large river basins of tropical rainforests, especially the Amazon, Congo, and Mekong basins. More than 5,600 fish species inhabit Neotropical freshwaters alone, such that Neotropical fishes represent about 10% of all vertebrate species on the Earth. Exceptionally rich sites in the Amazon basin, such as Cantão State Park, can contain more freshwater fish species than occur in all of Europe.[29]

Anatomy and physiology

Further information: Fish anatomy and Fish physiology

The anatomy of Lampanyctodes hectoris

(1) – operculum (gill cover), (2) – lateral line, (3) – dorsal fin, (4) – fat fin, (5) – caudal peduncle, (6) – caudal fin, (7) – anal fin, (8) – photophores, (9) – pelvic fins (paired), (10) – pectoral fins (paired)

Respiration

See also: Aquatic respiration

Gills

Most fish exchange gases using gills on either side of the pharynx. Gills consist of threadlike structures called filaments. Each filament contains a capillary network that provides a large surface area for exchanging oxygen and carbon dioxide. Fish exchange gases by pulling oxygen-rich water through their mouths and pumping it over their gills. In some fish, capillary blood flows in the opposite direction to the water, causing countercurrent exchange. The gills push the oxygen-poor water out through openings in the sides of the pharynx. Some fish, like sharks and lampreys, possess multiple gill openings. However, bony fish have a single gill opening on each side. This opening is hidden beneath a protective bony cover called an operculum.

Juvenile bichirs have external gills, a very primitive feature that they share with larval amphibians.

Air breathing

Photo of fish head split in half longitudinally with gill filaments crossing from top to bottom

Tuna gills inside the head. The fish head is oriented snout-downwards, with the view looking towards the mouth.

Fish from multiple groups can live out of the water for extended periods. Amphibious fish such as the mudskipper can live and move about on land for up to several days,[dubious – discuss] or live in stagnant or otherwise oxygen depleted water. Many such fish can breathe air via a variety of mechanisms. The skin of anguillid eels may absorb oxygen directly. The buccal cavity of the electric eel may breathe air. Catfish of the families Loricariidae, Callichthyidae, and Scoloplacidae absorb air through their digestive tracts.[30] Lungfish, with the exception of the Australian lungfish, and bichirs have paired lungs similar to those of tetrapods and must surface to gulp fresh air through the mouth and pass spent air out through the gills. Gar and bowfin have a vascularized swim bladder that functions in the same way. Loaches, trahiras, and many catfish breathe by passing air through the gut. Mudskippers breathe by absorbing oxygen across the skin (similar to frogs). A number of fish have evolved so-called accessory breathing organs that extract oxygen from the air. Labyrinth fish (such as gouramis and bettas) have a labyrinth organ above the gills that performs this function. A few other fish have structures resembling labyrinth organs in form and function, most notably snakeheads, pikeheads, and the Clariidae catfish family.

Breathing air is primarily of use to fish that inhabit shallow, seasonally variable waters where the water's oxygen concentration may seasonally decline. Fish dependent solely on dissolved oxygen, such as perch and cichlids, quickly suffocate, while air-breathers survive for much longer, in some cases in water that is little more than wet mud. At the most extreme, some air-breathing fish are able to survive in damp burrows for weeks without water, entering a state of aestivation (summertime hibernation) until water returns.

Air breathing fish can be divided into obligate air breathers and facultative air breathers. Obligate air breathers, such as the African lungfish, must breathe air periodically or they suffocate. Facultative air breathers, such as the catfish Hypostomus plecostomus, only breathe air if they need to and will otherwise rely on their gills for oxygen. Most air breathing fish are facultative air breathers that avoid the energetic cost of rising to the surface and the fitness cost of exposure to surface predators.[30]

Circulation

Didactic model of a fish heart

Fish have a closed-loop circulatory system. The heart pumps the blood in a single loop throughout the body. In most fish, the heart consists of four parts, including two chambers and an entrance and exit.[31] The first part is the sinus venosus, a thin-walled sac that collects blood from the fish's veins before allowing it to flow to the second part, the atrium, which is a large muscular chamber. The atrium serves as a one-way antechamber, sends blood to the third part, ventricle. The ventricle is another thick-walled, muscular chamber and it pumps the blood, first to the fourth part, bulbus arteriosus, a large tube, and then out of the heart. The bulbus arteriosus connects to the aorta, through which blood flows to the gills for oxygenation.

Digestion

Jaws allow fish to eat a wide variety of food, including plants and other organisms. Fish ingest food through the mouth and break it down in the esophagus. In the stomach, food is further digested and, in many fish, processed in finger-shaped pouches called pyloric caeca, which secrete digestive enzymes and absorb nutrients. Organs such as the liver and pancreas add enzymes and various chemicals as the food moves through the digestive tract. The intestine completes the process of digestion and nutrient absorption.

Excretion

As with many aquatic animals, most fish release their nitrogenous wastes as ammonia. Some of the wastes diffuse through the gills. Blood wastes are filtered by the kidneys.

Saltwater fish tend to lose water because of osmosis. Their kidneys return water to the body. The reverse happens in freshwater fish: they tend to gain water osmotically. Their kidneys produce dilute urine for excretion. Some fish have specially adapted kidneys that vary in function, allowing them to move from freshwater to saltwater.

Scales

Main article: Fish scale

The scales of fish originate from the mesoderm (skin); they may be similar in structure to teeth.

Sensory and nervous system

Anatomical diagram showing the pairs of olfactory, telencephalon, and optic lobes, followed by the cerebellum and the mylencephalon

Dorsal view of the brain of the rainbow trout

Central nervous system

Fish typically have quite small brains relative to body size compared with other vertebrates, typically one-fifteenth the brain mass of a similarly sized bird or mammal.[32] However, some fish have relatively large brains, most notably mormyrids and sharks, which have brains about as massive relative to body weight as birds and marsupials.[33]

Fish brains are divided into several regions. At the front are the olfactory lobes, a pair of structures that receive and process signals from the nostrils via the two olfactory nerves.[32] The olfactory lobes are very large in fish that hunt primarily by smell, such as hagfish, sharks, and catfish. Behind the olfactory lobes is the two-lobed telencephalon, the structural equivalent to the cerebrum in higher vertebrates. In fish the telencephalon is concerned mostly with olfaction.[32] Together these structures form the forebrain.

Connecting the forebrain to the midbrain is the diencephalon (in the diagram, this structure is below the optic lobes and consequently not visible). The diencephalon performs functions associated with hormones and homeostasis.[32] The pineal body lies just above the diencephalon. This structure detects light, maintains circadian rhythms, and controls color changes.[32]

The midbrain (or mesencephalon) contains the two optic lobes. These are very large in species that hunt by sight, such as rainbow trout and cichlids.[32]

The hindbrain (or metencephalon) is particularly involved in swimming and balance.[32] The cerebellum is a single-lobed structure that is typically the biggest part of the brain.[32] Hagfish and lampreys have relatively small cerebellae, while the mormyrid cerebellum is massive and apparently involved in their electrical sense.[32]

The brain stem (or myelencephalon) is the brain's posterior.[32] As well as controlling some muscles and body organs, in bony fish at least, the brain stem governs respiration and osmoregulation.[32]

Sense organs

Most fish possess highly developed sense organs. Nearly all daylight fish have color vision that is at least as good as a human's (see vision in fishes). Many fish also have chemoreceptors that are responsible for extraordinary senses of taste and smell. Although they have ears, many fish may not hear very well. Most fish have sensitive receptors that form the lateral line system, which detects gentle currents and vibrations, and senses the motion of nearby fish and prey.[34] Some fish, such as catfish and sharks, have the Ampullae of Lorenzini, organs that detect weak electric currents on the order of millivolt.[35] Other fish, like the South American electric fishes Gymnotiformes, can produce weak electric currents, which they use in navigation and social communication.

Fish orient themselves using landmarks and may use mental maps based on multiple landmarks or symbols. Fish behavior in mazes reveals that they possess spatial memory and visual discrimination.[36]

Vision

Main article: Vision in fishes

Vision is an important sensory system for most species of fish. Fish eyes are similar to those of terrestrial vertebrates like birds and mammals, but have a more spherical lens. Their retinas generally have both rods and cones (for scotopic and photopic vision), and most species have colour vision. Some fish can see ultraviolet and some can see polarized light. Amongst jawless fish, the lamprey has well-developed eyes, while the hagfish has only primitive eyespots.[37] Fish vision shows adaptation to their visual environment, for example deep sea fishes have eyes suited to the dark environment.

Hearing

See also: Sensory systems in fish § Hearing

Hearing is an important sensory system for most species of fish. Fish sense sound using their lateral lines and their ears.

Capacity for pain

Further information: Pain in fish

Experiments done by William Tavolga provide evidence that fish have pain and fear responses. For instance, in Tavolga's experiments, toadfish grunted when electrically shocked and over time they came to grunt at the mere sight of an electrode.[38]

In 2003, Scottish scientists at the University of Edinburgh and the Roslin Institute concluded that rainbow trout exhibit behaviors often associated with pain in other animals. Bee venom and acetic acid injected into the lips resulted in fish rocking their bodies and rubbing their lips along the sides and floors of their tanks, which the researchers concluded were attempts to relieve pain, similar to what mammals would do.[39][40] Neurons fired in a pattern resembling human neuronal patterns.[40]

Professor James D. Rose of the University of Wyoming claimed the study was flawed since it did not provide proof that fish possess "conscious awareness, particularly a kind of awareness that is meaningfully like ours".[41] Rose argues that since fish brains are so different from human brains, fish are probably not conscious in the manner humans are, so that reactions similar to human reactions to pain instead have other causes. Rose had published a study a year earlier arguing that fish cannot feel pain because their brains lack a neocortex.[42] However, animal behaviorist Temple Grandin argues that fish could still have consciousness without a neocortex because "different species can use different brain structures and systems to handle the same functions."[40]

Animal welfare advocates raise concerns about the possible suffering of fish caused by angling. Some countries, such as Germany have banned specific types of fishing, and the British RSPCA now formally prosecutes individuals who are cruel to fish.[43]

Muscular system

Main article: Fish locomotion

Photo of white bladder that consists of a rectangular section and a banana-shaped section connected by a much thinner element

Swim bladder of a rudd (Scardinius erythrophthalmus)

Most fish move by alternately contracting paired sets of muscles on either side of the backbone. These contractions form S-shaped curves that move down the body. As each curve reaches the back fin, backward force is applied to the water, and in conjunction with the fins, moves the fish forward. The fish's fins function like an airplane's flaps. Fins also increase the tail's surface area, increasing speed. The streamlined body of the fish decreases the amount of friction from the water. Since body tissue is denser than water, fish must compensate for the difference or they will sink. Many bony fish have an internal organ called a swim bladder that adjusts their buoyancy through manipulation of gases.

Endothermy

Although most fish are exclusively ectothermic, there are exceptions. The only known bony fishes (infraclass Teleostei) that exhibit endothermy are in the suborder Scombroidei – which includes the billfishes, tunas, and the butterfly kingfish, a basal species of mackerel[44] – and also the opah. The opah, a lampriform, was demonstrated in 2015 to utilize "whole-body endothermy", generating heat with its swimming muscles to warm its body while countercurrent exchange (as in respiration) minimizes heat loss.[45] It is able to actively hunt prey such as squid and swim for long distances due to the ability to warm its entire body, including its heart,[46] which is a trait typically found in only mammals and birds (in the form of homeothermy). In the cartilaginous fishes (class Chondrichthyes), sharks of the families Lamnidae (porbeagle, mackerel, salmon, and great white sharks) and Alopiidae (thresher sharks) exhibit endothermy. The degree of endothermy varies from the billfishes, which warm only their eyes and brain, to the bluefin tuna and the porbeagle shark, which maintain body temperatures in excess of 20 °C (68 °F) above ambient water temperatures.[44]

Endothermy, though metabolically costly, is thought to provide advantages such as increased muscle strength, higher rates of central nervous system processing, and higher rates of digestion.

Reproductive system

Further information: Fish reproduction and Spawn (biology)

Organs: 1. Liver, 2. Gas bladder, 3. Roe, 4. Pyloric caeca, 5. Stomach, 6. Intestine

Fish reproductive organs include testicles and ovaries. In most species, gonads are paired organs of similar size, which can be partially or totally fused.[47] There may also be a range of secondary organs that increase reproductive fitness.

In terms of spermatogonia distribution, the structure of teleosts testes has two types: in the most common, spermatogonia occur all along the seminiferous tubules, while in atherinomorph fish they are confined to the distal portion of these structures. Fish can present cystic or semi-cystic spermatogenesis in relation to the release phase of germ cells in cysts to the seminiferous tubules lumen.[47]

Fish ovaries may be of three types: gymnovarian, secondary gymnovarian or cystovarian. In the first type, the oocytes are released directly into the coelomic cavity and then enter the ostium, then through the oviduct and are eliminated. Secondary gymnovarian ovaries shed ova into the coelom from which they go directly into the oviduct. In the third type, the oocytes are conveyed to the exterior through the oviduct.[48] Gymnovaries are the primitive condition found in lungfish, sturgeon, and bowfin. Cystovaries characterize most teleosts, where the ovary lumen has continuity with the oviduct.[47] Secondary gymnovaries are found in salmonids and a few other teleosts.

Oogonia development in teleosts fish varies according to the group, and the determination of oogenesis dynamics allows the understanding of maturation and fertilization processes. Changes in the nucleus, ooplasm, and the surrounding layers characterize the oocyte maturation process.[47]

Postovulatory follicles are structures formed after oocyte release; they do not have endocrine function, present a wide irregular lumen, and are rapidly reabsorbed in a process involving the apoptosis of follicular cells. A degenerative process called follicular atresia reabsorbs vitellogenic oocytes not spawned. This process can also occur, but less frequently, in oocytes in other development stages.[47]

Some fish, like the California sheephead, are hermaphrodites, having both testes and ovaries either at different phases in their life cycle or, as in hamlets, have them simultaneously.

Over 97% of all known fish are oviparous,[49] that is, the eggs develop outside the mother's body. Examples of oviparous fish include salmon, goldfish, cichlids, tuna, and eels. In the majority of these species, fertilisation takes place outside the mother's body, with the male and female fish shedding their gametes into the surrounding water. However, a few oviparous fish practice internal fertilization, with the male using some sort of intromittent organ to deliver sperm into the genital opening of the female, most notably the oviparous sharks, such as the horn shark, and oviparous rays, such as skates. In these cases, the male is equipped with a pair of modified pelvic fins known as claspers.

Marine fish can produce high numbers of eggs which are often released into the open water column. The eggs have an average diameter of 1 millimetre (0.039 in).

Egg of lamprey

Egg of catshark (mermaids' purse)

Egg of bullhead shark

Egg of chimaera

Ovary of fish (Corumbatá)

The newly hatched young of oviparous fish are called larvae. They are usually poorly formed, carry a large yolk sac (for nourishment), and are very different in appearance from juvenile and adult specimens. The larval period in oviparous fish is relatively short (usually only several weeks), and larvae rapidly grow and change appearance and structure (a process termed metamorphosis) to become juveniles. During this transition larvae must switch from their yolk sac to feeding on zooplankton prey, a process which depends on typically inadequate zooplankton density, starving many larvae.

In ovoviviparous fish the eggs develop inside the mother's body after internal fertilization but receive little or no nourishment directly from the mother, depending instead on the yolk. Each embryo develops in its own egg. Familiar examples of ovoviviparous fish include guppies, angel sharks, and coelacanths.

Some species of fish are viviparous. In such species the mother retains the eggs and nourishes the embryos. Typically, viviparous fish have a structure analogous to the placenta seen in mammals connecting the mother's blood supply with that of the embryo. Examples of viviparous fish include the surf-perches, splitfins, and lemon shark. Some viviparous fish exhibit oophagy, in which the developing embryos eat other eggs produced by the mother. This has been observed primarily among sharks, such as the shortfin mako and porbeagle, but is known for a few bony fish as well, such as the halfbeak Nomorhamphus ebrardtii.[50] Intrauterine cannibalism is an even more unusual mode of vivipary, in which the largest embryos eat weaker and smaller siblings. This behavior is also most commonly found among sharks, such as the grey nurse shark, but has also been reported for Nomorhamphus ebrardtii.[50]

Aquarists commonly refer to ovoviviparous and viviparous fish as livebearers.

Acoustic communication in fish

Acoustic communication in fish involves the transmission of acoustic signals from one individual of a species to another. The production of sounds as a means of communication among fish is most often used in the context of feeding, aggression or courtship behaviour.[5] The sounds emitted can vary depending on the species and stimulus involved. Fish can produce either stridulatory sounds by moving components of the skeletal system, or can produce non-stridulatory sounds by manipulating specialized organs such as the swimbladder.[6]

Stridulatory sound producing mechanisms

French grunts – Haemulon flavolineatum

There are some species of fish that can produce sounds by rubbing or grinding their bones together. These noises produced by bone-on-bone interactions are known as 'stridulatory sounds'.[6]

An example of this is seen in Haemulon flavolineatum, a species commonly referred to as the 'French grunt fish', as it produces a grunting noise by grinding its teeth together.[6] This behaviour is most pronounced when the H. flavolineatum is in distress situations.[6] The grunts produced by this species of fishes generate a frequency of approximately 700 Hz, and last approximately 47 milliseconds.[6] The H. flavolineatum does not emit sounds with frequencies greater than 1000 Hz, and does not detect sounds that have frequencies greater than 1050 Hz.[6]

In a study conducted by Oliveira et al. (2014), the longsnout seahorse, Hippocampus reidi, was recorded producing two different categories of sounds; 'clicks' and 'growls'. The sounds emitted by the H. reidi are accomplished by rubbing their coronet bone across the grooved section of their neurocranium.[51] 'Clicking' sounds were found to be primarily produced during courtship and feeding, and the frequencies of clicks were within the range of 50 Hz-800 Hz.[52] The frequencies were noted to be on the higher end of the range during spawning periods, when the female and male fishes were less than fifteen centimeters apart.[52] Growl sounds were produced when the H. reidi encountered stressful situations, such as handling by researchers.[52] The 'growl' sounds consist of a series of sound pulses and are emitted simultaneously with body vibrations.[52]

Non-stridulatory sound producing mechanisms

Oyster toadfish

Some fish species create noise by engaging specialized muscles that contract and cause swimbladder vibrations.

Oyster toadfish produce loud grunting sounds by contracting muscles located along the sides of their swim bladder, known as sonic muscles[53] Female and male toadfishes emit short-duration grunts, often as a fright response.[54] In addition to short-duration grunts, male toadfishes produce "boat whistle calls".[55] These calls are longer in duration, lower in frequency, and are primarily used to attract mates.[55] The sounds emitted by the O. tao have frequency range of 140 Hz to 260 Hz.[55] The frequencies of the calls depend on the rate at which the sonic muscles contract.[56][53]

The red drum, Sciaenops ocellatus, produces drumming sounds by vibrating its swimbladder.[57] Vibrations are caused by the rapid contraction of sonic muscles that surround the dorsal aspect of the swimbladder.[57] These vibrations result in repeated sounds with frequencies that range from 100 to 200 Hz.[57] The S. Ocellatus can produce different calls depending on the stimuli involved.[57] The sounds created in courtship situations are different from those made during distressing events such as predatorial attacks.[57] Unlike the males of the S. Ocellatus species, the females of this species don't produce sounds and lack sound-producing (sonic) muscles.[57]

Diseases

Main article: Fish diseases and parasites

Like other animals, fish suffer from diseases and parasites. To prevent disease they have a variety of defenses. Non-specific defenses include the skin and scales, as well as the mucus layer secreted by the epidermis that traps and inhibits the growth of microorganisms. If pathogens breach these defenses, fish can develop an inflammatory response that increases blood flow to the infected region and delivers white blood cells that attempt to destroy pathogens. Specific defenses respond to particular pathogens recognised by the fish's body, i.e., an immune response.[58] In recent years, vaccines have become widely used in aquaculture and also with ornamental fish, for example furunculosis vaccines in farmed salmon and koi herpes virus in koi.[59][60]

Some species use cleaner fish to remove external parasites. The best known of these are the Bluestreak cleaner wrasses of the genus Labroides found on coral reefs in the Indian and Pacific oceans. These small fish maintain so-called "cleaning stations" where other fish congregate and perform specific movements to attract the attention of the cleaners.[61] Cleaning behaviors have been observed in a number of fish groups, including an interesting case between two cichlids of the same genus, Etroplus maculatus, the cleaner, and the much larger Etroplus suratensis.[62]

Immune system

Immune organs vary by type of fish.[63] In the jawless fish (lampreys and hagfish), true lymphoid organs are absent. These fish rely on regions of lymphoid tissue within other organs to produce immune cells. For example, erythrocytes, macrophages and plasma cells are produced in the anterior kidney (or pronephros) and some areas of the gut (where granulocytes mature.) They resemble primitive bone marrow in hagfish. Cartilaginous fish (sharks and rays) have a more advanced immune system. They have three specialized organs that are unique to Chondrichthyes; the epigonal organs (lymphoid tissue similar to mammalian bone) that surround the gonads, the Leydig's organ within the walls of their esophagus, and a spiral valve in their intestine. These organs house typical immune cells (granulocytes, lymphocytes and plasma cells). They also possess an identifiable thymus and a well-developed spleen (their most important immune organ) where various lymphocytes, plasma cells and macrophages develop and are stored. Chondrostean fish (sturgeons, paddlefish, and bichirs) possess a major site for the production of granulocytes within a mass that is associated with the meninges (membranes surrounding the central nervous system.) Their heart is frequently covered with tissue that contains lymphocytes, reticular cells and a small number of macrophages. The chondrostean kidney is an important hemopoietic organ; where erythrocytes, granulocytes, lymphocytes and macrophages develop.

Like chondrostean fish, the major immune tissues of bony fish (or teleostei) include the kidney (especially the anterior kidney), which houses many different immune cells.[64] In addition, teleost fish possess a thymus, spleen and scattered immune areas within mucosal tissues (e.g. in the skin, gills, gut and gonads). Much like the mammalian immune system, teleost erythrocytes, neutrophils and granulocytes are believed to reside in the spleen whereas lymphocytes are the major cell type found in the thymus.[65][66] In 2006, a lymphatic system similar to that in mammals was described in one species of teleost fish, the zebrafish. Although not confirmed as yet, this system presumably will be where naive (unstimulated) T cells accumulate while waiting to encounter an antigen.[67]

B and T lymphocytes bearing immunoglobulins and T cell receptors, respectively, are found in all jawed fishes. Indeed, the adaptive immune system as a whole evolved in an ancestor of all jawed vertebrate.[68]

Conservation

The 2006 IUCN Red List names 1,173 fish species that are threatened with extinction.[69] Included are species such as Atlantic cod,[70] Devil's Hole pupfish,[71] coelacanths,[72] and great white sharks.[73] Because fish live underwater they are more difficult to study than terrestrial animals and plants, and information about fish populations is often lacking. However, freshwater fish seem particularly threatened because they often live in relatively small water bodies. For example, the Devil's Hole pupfish occupies only a single 3 by 6 metres (10 by 20 ft) pool.[74]

Overfishing

Photo of shark in profile surrounded by other, much smaller fish in bright sunlight

Whale sharks, the largest species of fish, are classified as vulnerable.

Main article: Overfishing

Overfishing is a major threat to edible fish such as cod and tuna.[75][76] Overfishing eventually causes population (known as stock) collapse because the survivors cannot produce enough young to replace those removed. Such commercial extinction does not mean that the species is extinct, merely that it can no longer sustain a fishery.

One well-studied example of fishery collapse is the Pacific sardine Sadinops sagax caerulues fishery off the California coast. From a 1937 peak of 790,000 long tons (800,000 t) the catch steadily declined to only 24,000 long tons (24,000 t) in 1968, after which the fishery was no longer economically viable.[77]

The main tension between fisheries science and the fishing industry is that the two groups have different views on the resiliency of fisheries to intensive fishing. In places such as Scotland, Newfoundland, and Alaska the fishing industry is a major employer, so governments are predisposed to support it.[78][79] On the other hand, scientists and conservationists push for stringent protection, warning that many stocks could be wiped out within fifty years.[80][81]

Habitat destruction

See also: Environmental impact of fishing

A key stress on both freshwater and marine ecosystems is habitat degradation including water pollution, the building of dams, removal of water for use by humans, and the introduction of exotic species.[82] An example of a fish that has become endangered because of habitat change is the pallid sturgeon, a North American freshwater fish that lives in rivers damaged by human activity.[83]

Exotic species

Introduction of non-native species has occurred in many habitats. One of the best studied examples is the introduction of Nile perch into Lake Victoria in the 1960s. Nile perch gradually exterminated the lake's 500 endemic cichlid species. Some of them survive now in captive breeding programmes, but others are probably extinct.[84] Carp, snakeheads,[85] tilapia, European perch, brown trout, rainbow trout, and sea lampreys are other examples of fish that have caused problems by being introduced into alien environments.

Importance to humans

Economic importance

Main articles: Fishing industry, Aquaculture, and Fish farming

A row of square artificial ponds, with trees on either side

These fish-farming ponds were created as a cooperative project in a rural village.

Throughout history, humans have utilized fish as a food source. Historically and today, most fish protein has come by means of catching wild fish. However, aquaculture, or fish farming, which has been practiced since about 3,500 BCE. in China,[86] is becoming increasingly important in many nations. Overall, about one-sixth of the world's protein is estimated to be provided by fish.[87] That proportion is considerably elevated in some developing nations and regions heavily dependent on the sea. In a similar manner, fish have been tied to trade.

Catching fish for the purpose of food or sport is known as fishing, while the organized effort by humans to catch fish is called a fishery. Fisheries are a huge global business and provide income for millions of people.[87] The annual yield from all fisheries worldwide is about 154 million tons,[88] with popular species including herring, cod, anchovy, tuna, flounder, and salmon. However, the term fishery is broadly applied, and includes more organisms than just fish, such as mollusks and crustaceans, which are often called "fish" when used as food.

Recreation

Main articles: Fishkeeping, Recreational fishing, and Angling

Fish have been recognized as a source of beauty for almost as long as used for food, appearing in cave art, being raised as ornamental fish in ponds, and displayed in aquariums in homes, offices, or public settings.

Recreational fishing is fishing for pleasure or competition; it can be contrasted with commercial fishing, which is fishing for profit. The most common form of recreational fishing is done with a rod, reel, line, hooks and any one of a wide range of baits. Angling is a method of fishing, specifically the practice of catching fish by means of an "angle" (hook). Anglers must select the right hook, cast accurately, and retrieve at the right speed while considering water and weather conditions, species, fish response, time of the day, and other factors.

Culture

Main article: Fish in culture

Photo of painting showing blue-skinned, 4-armed upper body of man standing in the opened mouth of a fish with bent tail with other, paler men facing him with hands raised together

Avatar of Vishnu as a Matsya

Fish themes have symbolic significance in many religions. In ancient Mesopotamia, fish offerings were made to the gods from the very earliest times.[89] Fish were also a major symbol of Enki, the god of water.[89] Fish frequently appear as filling motifs in cylinder seals from the Old Babylonian (c. 1830 BC – c. 1531 BC) and Neo-Assyrian (911–609 BC) periods.[89] Starting during the Kassite Period (c. 1600 BC – c. 1155 BC) and lasting until the early Persian Period (550–30 BC), healers and exorcists dressed in ritual garb resembling the bodies of fish.[89] During the Seleucid Period (312–63 BC), the legendary Babylonian culture hero Oannes, described by Berossus, was said to have dressed in the skin of a fish.[89] Fish were sacred to the Syrian goddess Atargatis[90] and, during her festivals, only her priests were permitted to eat them.[90]

The ichthus is a Christian symbol of a fish signifying that the person who uses it is a Christian.[90][91]

In the Book of Jonah, a work of Jewish literature probably written in the fourth century BC, the central figure, a prophet named Jonah, is swallowed by a giant fish after being thrown overboard by the crew of the ship he is travelling on.[92][93][94] The fish later vomits Jonah out on shore after three days.[92][93][94] This book was later included as part of the Hebrew Bible, or Christian Old Testament,[95][96] and a version of the story it contains is summarized in Surah 37:139-148 of the Quran.[97] Early Christians used the ichthys, a symbol of a fish, to represent Jesus,[90][91] because the Greek word for fish, ΙΧΘΥΣ Ichthys, could be used as an acronym for "Ίησοῦς Χριστός, Θεοῦ Υἱός, Σωτήρ" (Iesous Christos, Theou Huios, Soter), meaning "Jesus Christ, Son of God, Saviour".[90][91] The gospels also refer to "fishers of men"[98] and feeding the multitude. In the dhamma of Buddhism, the fish symbolize happiness as they have complete freedom of movement in the water. Often drawn in the form of carp which are regarded in the Orient as sacred on account of their elegant beauty, size and life-span.

Among the deities said to take the form of a fish are Ika-Roa of the Polynesians, Dagon of various ancient Semitic peoples, the shark-gods of Hawaiʻi and Matsya of the Hindus. The astrological symbol Pisces is based on a constellation of the same name, but there is also a second fish constellation in the night sky, Piscis Austrinus.[99]

Fish feature prominently in art and literature, in movies such as Finding Nemo and books such as The Old Man and the Sea. Large fish, particularly sharks, have frequently been the subject of horror movies and thrillers, most notably the novel Jaws, which spawned a series of films of the same name that in turn inspired similar films or parodies such as Shark Tale and Snakehead Terror. Piranhas are shown in a similar light to sharks in films such as Piranha; however, contrary to popular belief, the red-bellied piranha is actually a generally timid scavenger species that is unlikely to harm humans.[100] Legends of half-human, half-fish mermaids have featured in folklore, including the stories of Hans Christian Andersen.

Terminology

Fish or fishes

Though often used interchangeably, in biology these words have different meanings. Fish is used as a singular noun, or as a plural to describe multiple individuals from a single species. Fishes is used to describe different species or species groups.[101][102][103] Thus a pond that contained a single species might be said to contain 120 fish. But if the pond contained a total of 120 fish from three different species, it would be said to contain three fishes. The distinction is similar to that between people and peoples.

True fish and finfish

In biology, the term fish is most strictly used to describe any animal with a backbone that has gills throughout life and has limbs, if any, in the shape of fins.[104] Many types of aquatic animals with common names ending in "fish" are not fish in this sense; examples include shellfish, cuttlefish, starfish, crayfish and jellyfish. In earlier times, even biologists did not make a distinction – sixteenth century natural historians classified also seals, whales, amphibians, crocodiles, even hippopotamuses, as well as a host of aquatic invertebrates, as fish.[20]

In fisheries, the term fish is used as a collective term, and includes mollusks, crustaceans and any aquatic animal which is harvested.[105]

The strict biological definition of a fish, above, is sometimes called a true fish. True fish are also referred to as finfish or fin fish to distinguish them from other aquatic life harvested in fisheries or aquaculture.

Shoal or school

Main article: Shoaling and schooling

Photo of thousands of fish separated from each other by distances of 2 inches (51 mm) or less

These goldband fusiliers are schooling because their swimming is synchronised.

A random assemblage of fish merely using some localised resource such as food or nesting sites is known simply as an aggregation. When fish come together in an interactive, social grouping, then they may be forming either a shoal or a school depending on the degree of organisation. A shoal is a loosely organised group where each fish swims and forages independently but is attracted to other members of the group and adjusts its behaviour, such as swimming speed, so that it remains close to the other members of the group. Schools of fish are much more tightly organised, synchronising their swimming so that all fish move at the same speed and in the same direction. Shoaling and schooling behaviour is believed to provide a variety of advantages.[106]Cichlids congregating at lekking sites form an aggregation. Many minnows and characins form shoalsnchovies, herrings and silversides are classic examples of schooling fish.

While the words "school" and "shoal" have different meanings within biology, the distinctions are often ignored by non-specialists who treat the words as synonyms. Thus speakers of British English commonly use "shoal" to describe any grouping of fish, and speakers of American English commonly use "school" just as loosely.[107]"

sadi celopatra

"HEY LOOK OUT ITS WATER FALLLLL:LLLLLLLLL!" said montaray crash.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" saids the fish as they are fail down the water fall

"OH HEY WE LANDED IN THE LAKE SAID CLEOPATRA (puffer didnt sayed it.)'

AND THENE THEY LEANERED A BUCH OF COOL AND NEW FACTS ABOUT FISH THAT WEEEE ALREADY LARNED!cuase we are cooler thayn noob fish lol xd.

but thene they are metted a gold fishs.

"hi im cleo daid celeo"

'hi I m goldfihcshg what arer ypou doing hear dum freash walter noob!'''' saidieth le goldfishhes

"im looking for oil the octopus saids cleoeloparta "

"ollie want to a cvool reef wheree the dum noob shakereke can not get and kill her."

"oh cool how do get there."

"just go on there rivr to got to teh ocenas.''

then the ccool fish )not the gold fish( go back to the river…..

when they are in opean ocan, it looks cool. thereree ar fishs everway you look…. BUT NO CORAL?!1/1/!?1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/1/!?1/1/1/1/1/1/?/1/1/1/1?!1/1/1/1?

whereee is all the CORAL?E?!questioned "the motion ray crash"

wreee" in open ocean remazrked cccoeloeparter."there is lots fish live here, even cool dolfins! and wales.

but then., TRAAGEDDYEEEYDYD STOKE THE FISHES!

they herared a barking sound.

what IS "they herared a barking sound.

" SAID crash.

,oh those are ethejustv the cool pinnipideids. said clcoeopptrarat

then they did MORE BOREEEING LERNING ABOUT DUM SEALKS AND BRINDS! foe like TEN MINUTES WHAT THE CERRP!

lineeieielieleieleieleieieo brezkakkareakekmrb

"they cool guys talked tho a fish I mean a fish talksing toi theme"

"heya said a fish r u looKokihnfg for and squid noob?/?

"yeas sed cleoeop"

":and then ther dum fish said some things about oils dum joirney ok"?

POLT TWITS!AHEAD!

TURNS OUT NNOB OLLIO THE OCTANOOB WAS STILL BEING CAHEESED BY THE SHARAKS WHTY THE FRICK NO! AND THE WERE GOING TO THE REEF!?

(ominous music pylas)

the epic hereops are abiyut tho fight the final fight, it will ebepic?!

"OH NO LOOKJ ITS OIL SHE IS BEINGIN CASHSSED BVY SHARKS!)" someone said I domt rememeber who..

"THEN MANMTARA TAY CRASH SWOOPED IN TO SAV THE DAY!

"NO CRASH LOOK OUT SAID LOUDLY CLEO!  
"PUFFER NOISES!?"

BUTG IT WAS ZTOO LATYE!

CRASH SWAMED TOWEREAD THE SHARKS AND SHOT A MEGA EPIC ALSER AT THEM ANDTHEN DOGFGEDDRDDEBDKGFKHJGEHKghk,gHLKGHKJGYEYGFTYIOETYIOTYW rorwlgfiluyfujhfgukjwregfhbvujrgbf;jurgwb;galactnjkhgjegeyruilyewruolyweruoyruoiyworuiyweqoprywpoypouytp0owrytpy0484pypy8th3p95bh56tb5p62ip62pibgu6ybg6uobv6u4o7v46u;i7vf64u7io9fv8u86f0iuy-0rfhrf-ujdf-rt0derft=50-rfdty-d0oyr and then the SHARSKS WERE DEFEAT!

OIL THE OCTUAPUS WAS SAVED YEA YES!

BUT THEN SHARKS ARE COME BACK! OH NO NO!

RELA COOL POLTL TWIWTS ALERT!

"the sahrask say, we just wanted to be ytoure friends noobs"

"ok" say everyone except puffer since he cannt talk ' ill be youre frinds"

"wow, what a fish tale for the ages, huh" said crash.

AND TEHN EVERYBODY DIED LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLL!OL!OO!OL!LOO!OL!LO!O!

THE END(of chapter 1}

CRED IT:

/all-about-sharks/

.

.

wiki/Fish

VIEWERS LIKE YOU!

THANK YOU!

HEY KIDZ: WANT THE COOL QUESTION ANSWERS?

answer 1: b

answer 2: d

answer 3: a

answer 4: d

answer 5: c

answer 6: d


End file.
